predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold
Chapter 35 - Gold and Aipom |Row 7 title = Rivals |Row 7 info = Silver Machine |Row 8 title = Friends |Row 8 info = Hakel Fury Kusa Tenpi Yellow Crystal}}Gold is a supporting rival character that takes the place of Red (Character) Red in Chapter Guide#Gold Star Saga Pokemon: Gold Star. He became the next Pokédex Holder of the Johto Region after finding out that Silver and his new friends were Pokedex Holders, giving him a great honor. Pokemon Pokémon: Gold Star Chapter 35: Gold and Aipom |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Normal |The official species of the Pokémon = The Long Tail Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It lives atop tall trees. When leaping from branch to branch, it deftly uses its tail for balance. |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Gold}} Pokémon: Gold Star Chapter 36: Exbo's Eruption! |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Fire |The official species of the Pokémon = The Volcano Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. |What their previous evolutions were = Cyndaquil -> Quilava |Trainer currently with = Gold}} Pokémon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Grass |The official species of the Pokémon = The Seed Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It lives by drinking only dewdrops from under the leaves of plants. It is said that it eats nothing else. |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Gold}} Pokémon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Water |The official species of the Pokémon = The Frog Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It gathers groups of others as their leader. Its cries make Poliwag obey. |What their previous evolutions were = Poliwag -> Poliwhirl |Trainer currently with = Gold}} Pokémon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Rock |The official species of the Pokémon = The Imitation Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining. |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Gold}} Pokémon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Normal |The official species of the Pokémon = The Spike Ball Pokemon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell. |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Gold}} Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gold Star Characters Category:Pokedex Holders